CH: A KnightMaster's Most Important Duty
by Quatre-sama
Summary: At some point in Owen's squiredom, he's bound to have "the talk" with Lord Wyldon... This is part of the "Cavall's Heart" saga.


**Title: **Cavall's Heart: A Knight-Master's Most Important Duty

**Completed:** June 2009

**Summary/Notes:** You know at _some_ point in Owen's squiredom, he and Wyldon must have The Talk. This is part of the over-arcing "Cavall's Heart" series, about Lord Wyldon and Owen of Jesslaw.

* * *

They were riding north through the lush hill country, on their way back to Cavall, and Lord Wyldon appeared to be lost in thought. He was alert as ever, of course, but he frowned at his own musings. Owen was nervous; as much as he knew his knight-master's love of silence, he suspected that Lord Wyldon had much to say.

The ride down to the Tyran border, where the bandit raids on Carthaki refugee camps had been dealt with, had been swift and efficient. While they were helping Fief Groten soldiers protect the camp and roads there was little time to address idle (or not so idle) concerns. Owen had been sad to leave. There had been some fun skirmishes, and he was free from worrying about his knight-master's lecture. Or wrath.

But now there was a road that was miles long and there were multiple hours to talk about the fact that Lord Wyldon had walked in on Owen's first kiss. And Margarry of Cavall had been on the other end of that kiss.

"She's like her mother," Wyldon finally said. His voice was somehow soft, yet carried easily over the road between them. "Young and aggressive in her flirtations. Vivenne was similar at sixteen."

Owen tried to contain his surprise. Imagining that Lady Vivenne had ever been like Daisy was nearly impossible. She was so serious and calm, and rather stern. So perfectly matched with Lord Wyldon.

His knight-master continued, eyes hard. "Unlike you, however, I was a war-weary knight who could handle her. I didn't have to worry about diversions – I had already earned my shield. You, on the other hand…" He trailed off, fingering the scar that traveled from his temple through his hairline. "You shouldn't let her get in your way. If you _must _have a romantic liaison – which I highly discourage – choose someone quieter. Someone you will see only occasionally, and who will not worm her way into your daily activities and keep you occupied."

"My lord – " Owen began, but he was cut off with a wave of the hand.

"I know," Wyldon said brusquely. "You probably fancy yourself in love and you can't bear to sever ties. She's my youngest daughter; I've been through this before."

"That's not it at all," Owen said. "We just study together. I like her fine, but I told her I can't have a girl right now."

Wyldon studied him carefully before speaking. "And are you sure you would feel the same way if we were to spend another month in Cavall?"

"Of course, my lord," Owen replied. "I don't have a sweetheart, and I don't want one. Not that your daughter isn't worthy – but I can't. Especially considering you, sir."

"Understood," Wyldon replied. "Do be warned, however, that if Margarry is as much like her mother as I suspect, she will try to rope you in." He smiled, causing a wave of cold fear to wash over Owen.

"I suppose that would be a bad thing," Owen sighed.

"It could be," Wyldon grimaced. "This does give me a moment to address something crucial. You and your father are relatively close, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, my lord."

"Has he spoken to you about the nature of romance and sexual activity?" Wyldon's expression grew distant; he stared at the road ahead.

"I-I know how babies are made, my lord," Owen replied, feeling his face flush.

"Good," Wyldon replied, his grip on the reins easing slightly. "I have to insist on some precautions on your part. Squires are known to tumble young girls – not my daughter, if you wish to ever see the Chamber, mind you." His face was dark and his glower aimed directly at Owen. "Should you choose to engage in any sexual frivolities, a child could ruin you.

"There are, of course, options. Every temple of the Goddess has onsite healers who can assist a woman in terminating her pregnancy with a combination of herbs, spells and prayer. Personally I abhor this option – but I could hardly oppose the Goddess's rule. Since I _do _oppose it, I feel obligated to remind you that prevention is easier that termination. Every temple and most market places offer charms to ward off pregnancy. Either you or the young woman in question can purchase it, and if she wears it during intercourse she will _not _bear a child."

Owen merely nodded. He wasn't ready for sex, but he would rather listen and save the information for later than interrupt his knight-master.

"Another option, as much as I detest the notion," Wyldon continued, bearing an unhappy sneer, "is to go to the flower selling girls in the various sporting houses. Many of them have more permanent wards placed directly on the body with henna or ink. The Goddess's healers place these on women who must remain childless for their own health and safety, and over time it was adopted by the working girls and women who were certain they did not want more children."

Wyldon slowed to a halt in the middle of the road. Owen stopped with him, uneasy upon finding himself at perfect eye-level with his knight-master while they were both mounted and still. Lord Wyldon's eyes were hard. "In my experience, you find only trouble when you tangle with prostitution. I would not have my squire involved in such things – I only mentioned it because it _is_ an option."

Owen gulped. "My – my lord, I'm not ready for anything like that."

"Thank Mithros for small favors." Wyldon dismounted, leading Cavall's Heart to the stream the road had followed for the last quarter-mile. "But eventually you _will_ be, and it will likely be while you're my squire. All of hell tends to break loose during the squire years."

Owen scrambled off of Happy and led him to the water, as well. "I don't think I'd want to go to the flower girls, my lord. It seems so… meaningless."

Wyldon smiled wryly. "Indeed," he answered. "I should have known you were the romantic sort, had I thought about it more. But romance doesn't absolve carelessness, so our discussion isn't nearly over. There are still worse things than being with child at your age, though far more uncommon."

"Really?"

"There are a few illnesses you can acquire through sexual experiences. While most are foreign to this region, it's always a possibility. Most village healers can treat them – but it can be an ordeal, I've heard. Priests and priestesses are often notified so they can be sure all of your sexual partners are aware of the risk. Men who go a long time without treatment while knowingly infecting others have been brought to trial in the court of the Goddess. It's rare, but has happened before.

"My point, Squire Owen, is that romance is a great responsibility. My knight-master once advised _me_ on the matter: he said to remember that when you engage in sex with one woman, you are also lying with every other person she has been with. Her sexual history is as important as your own because it _becomes_ your own."

"I hadn't thought of it that way," Owen mused.

"Excuse me while I switch from knight-master to father, though," Wyldon said, leading Heart away from the stream and back to the road. His back was to Owen, and his voice remained free of sentiment. "I am not so out of touch that I think all ladies are virginal upon their marriage, but I expect you to let my daughter remain so."

Owen nearly choked with a combination of surprise and alarm. "I'm not even planning on kissing her again!"

"For now," Wyldon sighed. "Margarry's a willful girl. She'd determined. Your presence of mind is the only thing I have to rely on. What we plan and what we do are two very different things. I believe you mean what you say right now, but I also know what it's like to head into battle. Many children are conceived on the eve of war."

Owen considered his knight-master's words very seriously. What kind of scenario was Lord Wyldon preparing himself for, contemplating impending war and the loss of his daughter's virginity? "My lord," Owen said as he swung himself up into the saddle. "I respect you far too much to-to… defile anything you value."

Wyldon mounted and glanced at Owen, one eyebrow raised. He then shook his head, chuckling. "You won't consider it defiling when you're in the heat of passion." He trotted ahead, still shaking his head and leaving Owen bewildered.

Owen kicked at Happy's flanks, hoping to catch up quickly. "But, my lord," he called out. "I still have questions! What's it like?"


End file.
